Needle injector assemblies which are used for the purposes of injecting fluid into meat products are well known and one such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,762, Christianus P. Langen, dated Nov. 2, 1982. In this device, the fluid is injected through the injection needles which are open at their distal end. Because the needles are open at their distal end, all of the fluid which is located within the bore of the needle will escape into the curing chamber when the piece of meat falls off of the needle as the curing chamber is rotated. As a consequence, a substantial proportion of the fluid which is injected through the needle ends up in the curing chamber rather than in the meat. In addition, because the needle is open at its distal end, a small plug of meat may enter the bore as the needle penetrates the meat and it is necessary to drive this plug out of the bore back into the meat before the fluid can be injected into the meat.